Loving The White Lady
by Ravenclaw-Rose
Summary: One shot. His heart should be content, but it isn't. AragornEowyn


_**Disclaimer**__**: The characters aren't mine. **_

_**AN**__**: Just a bit of angst about Aragorn and his feelings for Eowyn. I was reading some fic about this ship lasts night and just got the urge. **_

_**Loving the White Lady**_

The court of his majesty King Aragorn of Gondor was alive. Alive with music and drink and happiness.

Since he had come to his throne, at long last, it seemed to be happier with each passing day, since each one brought hope of a stronger Gondor.

There was no fear any longer. No real threat. The great evil power of the east was gone, all that was remaining was a few stray orcs. They could nothing to oppose the impending bright future of the greatest nation in Middle Earth.

As he sat on his throne, Aragorn looked side ways and smiled at his queen affectionately. Arwen was now heavily with child and by what the physicians had all told him with joy, he could expect his son to be born in the two months.

He couldn't wait to be a father.

Despite all this though, despite the fact he had a home at last, despite the fact he had in the past couple of years proved himself to be a greater king than any of his fore fathers, he had an unrest in his heart. If he didn't know why, perhaps it would have been easier. But he did, and that made it harder than any thing he could have ever imagined.

Among the courtiers' dancing, there was a women. A young, beautiful woman with a river of golden hair. A woman who had once professed to love him. The women he had foolishly turned away.

Eowyn of Gondor, Stewardess of the Realm, the Stewards White Lady as she was now known to their people, that was the women. The woman who had captured the kings heart.

All he had to do was watch her to know he loved her, totally, utterly. He had thought Arwen was the one he had wanted. He had been wrong. She was his first love, not his true one.

If only he had seen it sooner. He hadn't though…and now they would never be together, as one, as they should be.

As she danced with her husband, he knew the two were the most popular couple at court, aside the King and Queen, not because of there titles, but because they went so well together and brought such joy to all who spoke to the them.

Faramir, over come by affection and love for his bride, placed a kiss on her left cheek, her nose and then her right cheek making her laugh. She was so happy, Aragorn smiled. As long as she was content, maybe he could forget his own longing. Probably not, but maybe.

Eowyn was so changed from the hard, disturbed woman the king had met when he had gone to the Golden Hall those years ago. She was so warm, so loving, gentle and kind.

She had high hopes for her future and why should she not. She had a future where she was never going to be caged up facing her. A future of a peaceful freedom to look too, with a husband who loved her so much that it pained is heart to have her over ten feet away from his side.

They had healed each other of the painful memories of the past, of the war and what had gone on before. Both had lost the people whom had been closet to them and both with the help of the other had learnt to move on from it.

Eowyn laughed freely that night as she was surrounded by her friend and her dear husband. As the kisses from him showered her she could do nothing but responded by stealing a kiss from his lips, and her body longed to be taken to there marital bed.

Her eyes danced with as much enjoyment as her body as they looked round the hall and finally rested on His Majesty. Her King.

He was looking straight at her. And there was some thing in his eyes. She knew what it was, because she had had it in her own once upon a time, when she had been in love with him herself. And it that moment all the old feelings returned.

The dreaming, the wishing and the adoration she had had for him. She did love him and she always would.

But some things were more important than dreams. One of them was reality.

Their reality was, despite there deep love for each other, they would never be together, due to his choices. He had to stand by them. He had a duty to do so. Both of them knew it.

So she broke the moment, took her eyes away from her lord and took them back to her husband. She loved him. She really did. Her Faramir was wonderful, and she wouldn't change him for anything in the world. He was every thing to her. She had devoted her self to him. She didn't regret it either.

He felt rejected in that moment as she turned back to her husband. He knew why did though. She had been heart sick when she had dreamed of him. And now she had a good man who was besotted and enchanted by her every move.

She was never going to hurt her husband, the way the King had hurt her.

More gently kisses were exchange by the Steward and his Lady as the night progressed.

Aragorn knew he would have to live, knowing he loved the second lady of his city more than the first.

So, with an acceptance, Aragorn turned to his Queen. He did love her, in a fashion.

So taking her hand in his, he kissed it and beamed at her, but in his heart he knew it was The White Lady he had loved all along and he bitterly regretted letting her go.

End

Review please!!!


End file.
